Asrama Vocaloid!
by Oravastro
Summary: Ada asrama bin ajaib di kota Voca. Dan denger-denger para Vocaloid lagi ngantri untuk daftar! Tapi kok rumor-rumor orang pada aneh kok ya? Katanya kalau ada murid baru masuk 1 bulan, pasti jadi ustad/ustadzah lah, tukang nyantet kayak eyang subur lah.. Pokoknya gitu deeh! #badatsummary XD Maaf kalau jelek.. Author baru.. Warning! Gaje, aneh, garing, dll ch 1 pendek.. Gomenasai
1. Perkenalan Gaje

**Saya Author baru jadi... Maaf kalau ada kesalahan... **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Bahkan Pisang bin Ajaib atau Paddlepop itu bukan punya saya! (Tapi sih, di rumah ada beberapa es krim paddlpop #dicuri BaKaito)**

**Warning!**

**Humor gagal A.K.A garing krupuk mi pake sambel kacang wuennakk! (Jiaahh -_-), Ada 3 OC Author disini, ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, Rated T for language (sok inggris), typo(s)**

Ada sebuah kota namanya Kota Voca. Disana ada asrama super bin ajaib dan tidak biasa dengan asrama yang lain. Asrama itu dinamai Voca... (Kasih nama sendiri, Author lagi males bikin nama #dibakar). Kamu tanya, kenapa kok bisa ajaib? Masalah itu sih, karena ada yang aneh dan suka ada yang jual sayur mayur atau buah-buahan bin ajaib. Anehnya sih, setiap ada yang masuk kesana, para murid bisa jadi pak ustad/bu ustadzah, tukang nyantet kayak eyang subur, atau bisa jadi gila, kesurupan,bodohnya tingkat dewa, dan/atau yaoi/yuri (Ada apaan tuh?!). Di asrama itu, banyak orang yang suka melarikan diri, tapi sayangnya gagal karena ia jatuh pas mau naik tembok 50M. Wajar juga sih, tembok 50M kan tinggi.. Apalagi, jatuhnya lucu lagi! NUNGGING! Hahahaha! Nah... Disini ada anak bergerombolan mau daftar asrama ini.. Mereka adalah... YA! Para Vocaloid terkenal! Dan juga OC Author yang nyasar #ditimpuk. Nama mereka adalah...:

Hatsune Twins (sekalian aja, ane males nulisnya -,-)

Kagamine Twins

Megurine Twins

Shion Family (Tapi gak semuanya!)

Sakine Twins

Kamui Twins

Megpoid Twins

Akita Twins

Apple Nekuna (OC Author nyasar XD #tampoled)

Yuuna Lolita (OC Author nyasar dan tak tau jalan pulang #dibakar)

Ruyuu Yuuki (OC Author nyasar juga nih satu XD #diceburinkesamuderahindia)

Dan itulah nama-nama Vocaloid dan OC 'nyasar' tersebut yang ingin mendaftar asrama tersebut! #tampoled XD. Tak disangka, ternyata, yang jadi kepasra (kepala asrama) adalah Orange-san! Gak tau tuh kenapa Orang-san yang sering disebut Author SGM bisa jadi kepasra! Yang pasti, mereka semua kaget, apalagi si para OC nyasar. Tapi dilihat-lihat mukanya kayak nggak kenal gitu sama aku! (Ruyuu: Siapa juga yang kenal sama kamu?! Me: Huweee! Ruyuu jahaat~! #abaikan)

"Bu, kita mau daftar asrama. Kira-kira boleh gak?" Tanya Miku polos. Tapi sebenernya sih... Dia abis nangis 100 galon kermarin akibat gak mau pindah. Kenapa dia gak mau pindah? Karena dia ditinggalkan oleh kebun neginya yang 'precious' itu XD. Tapi alhasil tuh orang mau juga...

"Ok.. Silahkan kalian pergi ke kamar 600, 601, 602 dan 603! 4 kamar itu adalah kamar kalian! Kalian bisa pilih mau dikamar yang mana!" Perintahku A.K.A Author kece ini ! (Yuuna: Sejak kapan Author Orange keceh? Ane: sejak lo lahir! PUAS?!).

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Author keceh itu. Mereka semua pada masang muka bingung. Kok bisa sih, si Author SGM ini jadi kepasra?! Dan... Mereka menuju lift yang ada didekat ruang kepasra ini. Kata Ruyuu sih, kayaknya di lantai 6. Abis, kan 600-an! Jadi kita berangkat menuju ke lantai 6... Tak disangka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUALAN JUALAN! BELI 1 GRATIS 1! BAI WAN GET WAN!" SERU PEDAGANG KRAKERS BUAH DAN SAYUR. #CAPSLOCKJEBOL XD.

"Kok bisa ya ada pedagang krakers disini?" bisik Miku ke Rin.

"Tau nih, asrama yang sungguh aneh!" bisik Rin ke Miku balik

"Hey, aku denger pembicaraan kalian, dan pasti Authornya MKKB" bisik Luka ke Miku dan Rin. Mereka berdua kaget.. Bukan karena Luka tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUALAN NEGI, JERUK, PISANG, TUNA, ES KRIM, TERONG, CABE, WORTEL, HAPE (?), SAKE, ROKOK, SEMANGKA, LECI, SAMSONG TAB, IPAD, POCONG (?), KUNTI (?), POPCORN, TELEPON, SINGA, CELANA DALAM (?), BRA (?), APEL, PISAU, KAPAK, ES BATU, GADO-GADO, TEH, ES CENDOL, KELAPA MUDA, NEGI BIN AJAIB, JERUK BIN AJAIB, PISANG BIN AJAIB, TUNA BIN AJAIB, ES KRIM BIN AJAIB, CABE BIN AJAIB, APEL BIN AJAIB, DLL!" seru orang gaje teriak-teriak.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

**"BELI NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**"BELI JERUK BIN AAJJJAAIIIIBBBB!"**

**"Beli pak, satu aja pisangnya.."**

**"AIISSUUU KRIMMUUUUUUUU!" **

**"NASSSUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

**"Beli 2 sakenya paakk!"**

**"GADO-GADOOOO!" (ini si Yuuna)**

**"HAPPPEEE! BELLII DUUAA!"**

**"Cabe buat tranform sailor moon, tokyo mew mew atau sebagainya ada gak pak?**

**"BELLIII PISAAAUUUU!:" (Ini si Ruyuu -_-)**

**"WOORTTEELLLLL!"**

**"APPELLL BIIINN AJJAAIIIIBBBB! BELIIIIIII!"**

Yahh... Kira-kira begitu kejadiannya... Nahh... Tadinya Author mau kasih saran nih kepada mereka tapi... mereka pergi begitu saja... Sarannya...

**SARAN: Kalau mau beli makanan JANGAN pernah beli di orang-orang yang teriak sampai caps lock JEBOOOLL!**

End of Chapter 1...

Bagaimana... Lucu nggak? Aku takut nggak lucu... -_- Maklumilah, saya Author baru masuk kemarin, jadi ceritanya garing, gak keceh... Gomen kalau ada kesalahan!

Review please? :D


	2. Makin Gaje!

Kembali lagi dengan Author SGM ini..!

Gomen kalau Chapter lalu pendek..

Sekarang gak bakalan pendek deh! :D

Warning! Aneh bin Ajaib, Karakternya semua berubah jadi orang bodoh... Kecuali Akita twins dan Ruyuu-san.., Kegajean tingkat dewa, Rated T for language (sok inggris)...

Disclaimer: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KALAU MILIK SAYA VOCALOID FANS-NYA PASTI BERKURANG! #CAPSLOCKJEBOL XD

Happy Reading ^w^

Oh ya, Jawaban review di bawah yaa... ^w^

Sebelumnya di Chapter 1...

**"BELI NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**"BELI JERUK BIN AAJJJAAIIIIBBBB!"**

**"Beli pak, satu aja pisangnya.."**

**"AIISSUUU KRIMMUUUUUUUU!" **

**"NASSSUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

**"Beli 2 sakenya paakk!"**

**"GADO-GADOOOO!" (ini si Yuuna)**

**"HAPPPEEE! BELLII DUUAA!"**

**"Cabe buat tranform sailor moon, tokyo mew mew atau sebagainya ada gak pak?**

**"BELLIII PISAAAUUUU!:" (Ini si Ruyuu -_-)**

**"WOORTTEELLLLL!"**

**"APPELLL BIIINN AJJAAIIIIBBBB! BELIIIIIII!"**

Taukah kalian? Mereka semua yang makan itu sudah menjadi bodoh mendadak pas mereka makan tuh makanan. Akita twins sama Ruyuu bingung banget (Mereka gak makan, kan mintanya Hape sama pisau! Masa mau dimakan?!) kenapa kelakuan mereka jadi kayak begitu...

**Miku dan Mikuo lagi makan negi sambil nari caramelldansen**

**Rin lagi ngobrol sama Mr. Pocong (?)**

**Len lagi memuja-muja (?) pisang bin ajaib**

**Kaito lagi melatih jurus-jurus paddlepop-nya... (?)**

**Gakupo lagi ngedress-up terong yang abis dibeli (?)**

**Meiko dan Meito mabok sampai-sampai Nero di cekokin sake**

**Yuuna lagi negbakar sampah (emang di asrama bisa?)**

**Akaito transform jadi sailor moon (?) **

**Gumi lagi ngegrogotin wortel sambil nyanyi the disappearance of hatsune miku fast version (?)**

**Gumiya lagi menanam wortel di kebun kitaa~**

**Apple lagi mengamati Gumiya dan membantu Gumiya (Bodoh)**

"Ruyuu-san, itu mereka kenapa?

Tiba-tiba ada suara geluduk dan kilat menyambar...

"WHOAAA! DEMI KAMI-SAMA!" seru anak-anak yang berubah menjadi gila. Author, Akita twins sama Ruyuu ikut-ikutan kaget...

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita antar mereka ke kamar mereka" saran Neru.

.

.

.

.

"HEH! ELO SIAPANYA GUE NYURUH-NYURUH GUE KE KAMAR! OGAH! GAK SUDI!" Teriak Hatsune Twins yang tadi ditarik-tarik sama Nero-san.

"Gue itu temen lo yang keceh ini~! Ayo.. Jangan malu-malu cyiinn..." jelas Nero yang tiba-tiba jadi banci taman lawang seperti Gakupo #ditebasGakupo XD.

"HOOY! BANCI JEJADIAN! NYURUH-NYURUH KITA YANG SUPER BIN AJAIB INI! GAK AKAN KUTERIMA! LOVE ROSES! (-Tau nih apaan XD)" Seru Hatsune Twins sambil ngeluarin 'jurus' Love roses yang entah darimana Author dapet idenya... Kata Author, Love Roses mengandung zat besi dan vitamin A (ngaco!). Pasti Author lagi mimpi ynag aneh-aneh deh!

"Hyyaaaaaaaaa! Hatsune Twins kambuh lagii!" Teriak Nero sambil lari-lari gaje.

"HEY! CUKUP SUDAH! INI HARUS BERAKHIR! SEMUANYA...TATAP MATA SAYAAA... IKUT AKU... IKUT AKU..." Teriak Akita Neru sambil ngehipnotis para Vocaloid yang gila itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya taat kepada Neru-san. Ruyuu-san terkagum-kagum melihat gaya Neru-san tadi...

-sesampai di kamar-

"AYOO SEMUAA... HIPNOTISKU KUTARIK! KALIAN HARUS JADI NORMAL LAGI!" Perintah Neru-san yang kayaknya bossy itu...

Semuanya menuruti perintah Neru-san. Alhasil mereka sadar dari 'kutukan' aneh itu yang membuat mereka gila.

**"Lo kok tiba-tiba aku kayak nari caramelldansen?"**

**"Hee? Kok aku tadi merasa ada yang aneh..."**

**"Apa ini? Kok aku kayak memuja-muja pisang?!"**

**"Weee~! Horee~! Aku bisa pake jurus paddlepop~!"**

**"Wuaahhh... Terongnya kok bisa jadi begini? Didress-up sama siapa?"**

**"Kita tadi mabok ya?" (You don't Say?)**

**"Lohh... Kok sampah gue ilang ya?"**

**"Lhoo... Kok aku jadi sailor moon?!" **

**"Kok wortel gue abis?**

**"Whuaaa~! Tumbuhannya berbuah!" (Yang ini nih.. Si Gumiya belum waras XD)**

**"Horeee!" (Dasar Apple-san ngikut-ngikutin orang!)**

Dan pertanyaan yang ditanyakan berjamaah (?) oleh mereka adalah...

"Mengapa kami sudah tiba di kamar?"

Alhasil, Ruyuu menjawab,

"Neru-san abis ngehipnotis kalian..!"

Semuanya sweatdrop 100 galon ditempat.

"WUAAPPPUAAAHH!" SERU MEREKA SEMUA #CAPSLOCKJEBOL XD

"Kita gak disuruh yang aneh-anehkan?" Tanya Rin yang kayaknya udah nyiapin Road Rollernya itu... (emang bisa?)

"Enggak kok, Neru-san cuman bilang suruh ke kamar doang... Kalian tadi itu gak waras tau gak sih? Abis makan makanan aneh yang dijual sama pedagang caps lock jebol! Coba tadi aku rekam!" jelas Ruyuu.

"Oh! Yang pedagang jualan apa aja itu? Yang jualan gado-gado juga?" tanya Yuuna.

"Iya, itu yang kumaksud!" jawab Ruyuu.

"Jadi tadi kita diracunin?" tanya Miku.

"Ndak tau, pokoknya, jangan beli makanan dari pedagang caps lock jebol deh!" saran Neru.

"Ok!" seru semuanya (min Neru) berjamaah (?)

Semuanya langsung beres-beres barang-barang mereka. Ruyuu menyimpan pisau itu di dalam laci tersembunyi. Kalian ingin tau kamarnya kayak apa? Kamarnya mewah sekali! Ada Smart TV, ada tempat buat pinjam iPad, ada 15 laptop dan printer, ada meja makan, ada dapur, ada kulkas , ada 15 tempat tidur berkanopi, ada PS6 (emang ada?), ada Wii, ada PS VITA, ada 16 lemari yang sudah tersedia bajunya, 8 lemari baju cewek yang lucu-lucu, 8 lemari baju cowok yang kece-kece #plak!. Ruyuu itu anak tomboy, jadi dia pakai bajunya baju yang di lemari cowok. Gak kebayang? Udah sana praktek membayangi sesuatu! #dibakar. Semua barang sudah tertata rapi. Mereka mendapat surat. Isinya...

**Dari: KePasra keceh ini **

**Untuk: Murid-muridku tercayank #diceburin**

**Kalian murid barukan? Jadi KePasra keceh ini mau ngajak jalan jalan menelusuri asrama bin ajaib ini! Jadi kalian gak nyasar kayak kejadian anak baru tahun lalu. Kan asrama ini besar sekali! 1000 hektar setengah asrama ini. Jadi asrama ini gedenya 2000 hektar. Suka banyak orang yang nyasar. Sebagai KePasra, saya mau mengundang kalian semua ketemuan di ruang KePasra! Oh ya, JANGAN pernah beli makanan dari pedagang caps lock jebol ya! Jam berapa aja boleh.**

**Tertanda,**

**Orange-san **

Para murid semua sepakat kesana jam 6 malam sekalian makan di restoran kalau lewat. Asramanya aja 1000 hektar setengah, pasti ada restoran dong! Kalau gak ada, Orange-san yang akan memesak, gak mau tau. Sekarang jam 4 jadi mereka semua masih santai... Tetapi...

.

.

.

Kalian harus nunggu chapter nanti. Author lagi kehabisan ide! Mana banyak kerjaan lagi! Jadi monggo ditunggu. Author sekarang mau jawab review dulu..

**Yami Nova:**

**Salam kenal! Kalau dari informasi yang kudapat, asramanya besaar sekalli! Katanya sih, di dalam asrama ada pasarnya, jadi mungkin pedagangnya nyasar kali ya..**

**Author comment? Kayaknya sudah berkurang di chapter ini. Tapi ya nggak tau deh -_-**

**Btw, terima kasih reviewnya! :D dan anda review pertama! Tapi sayang, hadiahnya gak ada -_-**

**Hikari Kengo: **

**VocaDorm? Bukannya itu nama fanfict milik Kengo-san ya? Tapi kayaknya tuh asrama mau namanya... VocaDormies aja ditambahin ies #plak! **

**Yang jualan? Hmmm... Kayaknya sih.. Pedagang pasar di asrama. Kan ada pasar :D**

**Arigato reviewnya! :D**

**Icchi-chan:**

**Kurang panjang ya? Saya usahakan nanti Chapter lain panjang. Kemarin, ide abis!**

**Wah, jangan beli semangka sama pedagang caps lock jebol, nanti bisa gak waras, kecuali kalau udah dihipnotis XD**

**Akaito saya buat jadi banci taman lawang kayak Gakupo :D #dicincang**

**Saya update cepet nih kayaknya... Tapi chapter 2 pendek juga..**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! :D**

**Azane Yashi:**

**Salam kenal, Ya-chan! :D . Lumayan dapet temen baru..**

**Yang punya Orange-san, sudah pasti, ajaib dong! :D**

**Yang beneran jualan begitu? Wah.. Sudah pasti, nggak ada kayaknya..**

**Saran memang selalu harus bagus! ;D #ngaco**

**Arigato buat review dan favoritnya ya ^w^**

**Chalice07:**

**Sudah dari awal memang sudah ada pasar... Tapi ini aja yang nyasar! XD**

**Ada restoran juga! Jadikan enak!**

**Sarden? Ada! Kolak pisang? Itu sih udah ada 13 standnya! Benda mistis? Hmm... Pedagang yang caps lock jebol kayaknya ada sih... Ikan? Wuaah... Disitu ada banyak restoran seafood! Bahkan ada Bandar Jakarta #ngaco! Daging manusia, darah, mata, ada di restoran kanibal #plak!**

**Calon Yaoi dan Yuri? Weleh weleh, pengennya sih, semuanya #digantung**

**Pedagang caps lock jebol punya apa saja! Tapi bikin orang gak waras! XD**

**Makasih atas reviewnya ya! :D**

**Review again? :D**


	3. VocaMarket, pasar di Asrama Vocaloid!

Kembali lagi dengan Author-san ! ^3^

Maaf lama update, tadinya mau update kemarin malam, tapi kemarin mati lampu -_-

Ide dari otak abis, jadi agak garing.

Warning! Aneh bin Ajaib, typo(s), Kegajean tingkat dewa, Rated T for language (sok inggris), garing, pendek, OC Author muncul lagi 1.

Disclaimer: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KALAU MILIK SAYA VOCALOID FANS-NYA PASTI BERKURANG! #CAPSLOCKJEBOLLAGI XD

Jawaban review dibawah ^w^

Happy Reading! ^w^

Sebelumnya di Ch. 2...

Para murid semua sepakat kesana jam 6 malam sekalian makan di restoran kalau lewat. Asramanya aja 1000 hektar setengah, pasti ada restoran dong! Kalau gak ada, Orange-san yang akan memasak, gak mau tau. Sekarang jam 4 jadi mereka semua masih santai... Tetapi...

.

.

.

KRINNGG KRIINGG! Bunyi telepon terdengar.

"Halo?" tanya Miku. Dia yang ngangkat.

"Saya ingin mencari anak bernama Hatsune Miku. Apakah ada?" jawab sekaligus tanya orang yang berbicara.

"Saya sendiri.. Ada apa ya?" tanya Miku balik.

"Begini, kalian mendapat suratkan? Orange-san berubah pikiran, ia akan memulai tour guide asrama ini jam 5:30. Terima kasih." jelas orang itu dan langsung menutup telepon.

"WHUAAAPPPUUAAHHH!" seru semuanya. Kan loud speaker, jadi semua bisa dengar.

Semuanya langsung siap-siap secepat kilat, bahkan lebih cepat daripada kilat.

-45 detik kemudian-

Semuanya sudah siap. Barang-barang yang akan dibawa, sudah siap semua. Dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang kepasra. Tidak ada kejadian. Tidak ada pedagang caps lock jebol. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan mereka masuk ke ruangan kepasra itu.

"Halo, Orange-san... Kapan mulai tour ini?" sapa Mikuo.

"Sekarang, yuk kita pergi! Eh saya mau perkenalkan wakil kepasra, Ken-san! Dia akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian waktu menjelajah. Kalian tau Ken-san kan? OC Author itu lhoo..." jelas Orange-san.

"Tau kok, yuk..!" ajak semua berjamaah (Ruyuu: Author kenapa sih suka banget sama kata berjamaah? Ane: Hmm... Nggak tau deh, mungkin udah dari pabriknya kali yee?)

-Tempat pertama, pasar-

"Nah... Anak-anak, ini namanya pasar VocaMarket. Pasar ini kemungkinan asal dari pedagang caps lock jebol. Suka ada yang nyasar.. Pasar tradisional dan swalayan." jelas kepasra

"Disini ada negi limited edition gak?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kemungkinan harganya 200,000 yen..." jawab Ken-san.

"WHUUAAPPPUUAAHHH! GILE LO NDROOO!" teriak semua (min Ken dan orange) berjamaah.

"Kita boleh beli makanan gak?" tanya Gakupo.

"BOLLEEEHHH BAKAMUI! MASA GAK BOLEH SIIHHH!" teriak semua (min Gakupo).

"Eh ngomong-ngomong beli makanan, boleh beli makanan sekarang gak?" tanya Akaito.

"Boleh-boleh aja, silahkan!" jawab Ken-san

"Kita semua berpencar ya! Ketemuannya di sini!" seru semua.

**Miku dan Mikuo**

"Onii-san, kok gak ada yang jualan negi?" tanya Miku.

"Itu apa?" tanya Mikuo balik sambil nunjuk stand negi.

"EH?! Kita beli disitu aja yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Yuukk.."

"Pakk.. Beli negi 50! Berapa totalnya?" tanya Mikuo.

"Totalnya 500 yen dek..." jawab yang jualan.

"Nih, uangnya ya, pas, makasih yaa!" kata Mikuo sambil ngasih uang.

"Oh, kamu beli negi 50 ya? Kalau aku sih beli susu negi 10! Tadi aku ketemu susu negi sama krakers negi. Aku beli dua-duanya. Aku juga ketemu nih, cr*nch cak* negi. Mau beli lagi gak?" jelas Miku.

"Hee?! Ok deh, yuk!" ajak Mikuo.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua beli banyak susu negi, krakers negi, cr*nch cak* negi, tan*o negi, chita*o rasa negi, la*s rasa negi, sl*y o l*y rasa negi dan masih banyak lagi! Sampai-sampai, dua kardus mungkin ada, jadi mereka bilang untuk mengirim kardus itu ke kamar mereka.

**Rin dan Len**

"O-Onee-san, menurutmu kamu mau belanja apa?" tanya Len.

"Jeruk." jawab Rin singkat.

"Hee?! Aku maunya pisang! Gak mau jeruk terus! Kakak ngalah dong!" bantah Len.

"Hush! Kalau mau berpencar aja! Sana, pergi jauh-jauh!" usir Rin. Rin itu jahat ya, ngusir adeknya sendiri.

"E-Eh?! Tapi Len gak mau sendiri!"

"Ya udah, gak ada pisang untukmu!"

"T-T-Tapi.. Sekali-sekali dong!"

"Huh, ya sudah, sana beli, aku mau beli jeruk di stand sebelah ini."

**-Keadaan Len**

"Wuuaah... Susu pisang 12 dong pak! Kira-kira berapa ya?" tanya Len.

"600 Yen! Dan beruntung sekali kau nak! Kau pengunjung ke 1000! Kamu berhak mendapat jus pisang, krakers pisang, tang* pisang, chita*o rasa pisang, cr*nch cak* rasa pisang, sl*y o l*y rasa pisang, la*s rasa pisang, permen pisang, bantal pisang, casing HP pisang, takoyaki pisang, notebook pisang, botol minum pisang, tempat tisu pisang, dompet pisang, celengan pisang, pie pisang, dan masih banyak lagi yang berhubungan dengan pisang!" jelas penjual itu.

"CIYUS PAK?! GRATIS SEMUANYA?! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK PAK!" teriak Len sambil ngiler. Hii.. Netes-netes..

"Iya, ini, mau dikirim ke kamarmu?" tanya penjual itu.

"Boleh pak, makasih banyak ya pak.."

**-Keadaan Rin **

"Bu, susu jeruk 12 ya! Total berapa bu?" tanya Rin.

"800 Yen." jawab pedagang ibu-ibu itu.

"Nih bu, uangnya, pas!"

"Ok"

'Jutek banget sih pedagangnya!' gumam Rin.

**-Keadaan bersama**

"Hai, Rin... Kok kamu kayak kesel banget sih, ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Pedagangnya jutek banget! Cuman bilang 1-2 kata doang!" jawab Rin.

"Kalau aku enak! Aku dapet 5 kardus barang isinya berhubungan denga pisang semua!" pamer Len.

"Iye, iye ah, ke tempat itu lagi aja yuk!" ajak Rin.

**Luka dan Luki**

"Kayaknya gak ada yang mau dibelanjain, tuna banyak di kamar!" kata Luki.

"Aku mau beli susu tuna (?)" kata Luka.

"Ya udah, beli yang banyak ya! Bagi-bagi!" seru Luki.

"Ya."

"Mas, susu tuna harganya berapa mas?" tanya Luka.

"50 Yen satu." jawab pedagangnya.

"Beli 15 ya pak! Total berapa?" tanya Luka.

"750 Yen.." jawab pedagang itu.

"Ini ya, mas, uang pas. Makasih ya mas!"

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Nih! Aku udah beli 15 susu tuna! Kamu beli apa?" tanya Luka.

"Beli tuna lagi 3. Buat cadangan." jawab Luki.

"Oh... Ok~! Balik yuk!" ajak Luka.

Luki hanya mengangguk.

**Kaito, Kaiko dan Akaito**

"Akaito darimana? Kok udah belanja aja?" tanya Kaiko.

"Dari pasar swalayannya, lebih banyak makanannya lho! Sampai ada susu cabe (?), krakers cabe, dan masih banyak lagi!" jawab Akaito.

"Kita sih udah beli es krim paddlepop 50. Jadi kita balik lagi aja?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya udah, yuk!" sahut Akaito.

**Sakine Twins**

"Meito-san udah beli sake ya?" tanya Meiko.

"Udah dong! Meito-san gitu loh!" jawab Meito.

"Ah ya sudah, kita balik lagi aja ke tempat yang tadi!" ajak Meiko.

"Yuk!"

**Akita Twins**

"Nero-san, disini ada alat untuk hipnotis gak?" tanya Neru.

"Gak ada, tapi aku beli HP baru lho~!" jawab Nero.

"OH YA?! MAKASIH NERO-SAN!" ucap Neru.

"Balik lagi aja?" tanya Nero.

"Boleh!" jawab Neru.

**Kamui Twins**

"Gakupo-san udah beli terong?" tanya Gakuko.

"Belum." jawab Gakupo.

"Sana beli!"

"Malas, Gakuko-san aja!"

"Huh! Jahat! Nanti majalah-majalah hentaimu aku buang lho!" ancam Gakuko.

"... Ya sudah deh, demi majalah hentaiku!" Gakupo-san ngalah. Hahaha, dia begitu sayang dengan majalah hentainya ya!

"Bu, terong 13! Total berapa bu?" tanya Gakupo.

"800 Yen." jawab ibu-ibu itu.

"Nih, uangnya pas, makasih ya bu!"

"Iya sama-sama."

"Udah aku beli nih! Jangan buang majalah hentaiku ya!"

"Iye, yuk, balik!" ajak Gakuko.

**Megpoid Twins**

"Hmm... Wortel yang bagus yang mana ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Yang itu aja!" sahut Gumiya sambil nunjuk ke wortel yang gede.

"Ya udah, beli satu aja ya! Di kamar masih ada banyak!"

"Ya."

"Bu! Satu wortel bu! Berapa harganya?" tanya Gumi.

"Cukup 20 Yen saja." jawab pedagangnya itu.

"Ok, nih bu, uangnya pas ya! Makasih ya bu!" ucap Gumi.

"Iya, sama-sama dek!"

"Balik yuk!" ajak Gumiya.

"Yuk!"

**OC Author**

"Ruyuu-san, kamu beli apa?" tanya Apple-san.

"Gak beli apa-apa, aku udah punya banyak pisau." jawab Ruyuu-san.

"Lihat! Aku beli sambel kacang buat bikin gado-gado atau sate lho!" pamer Yuuna-san

"Siapa pula yang peduli?" sahut Ruyuu-san

"Ihh! Ruyuu-san jahat banget sih! Nee... Apple-san, kamu beli apel ya?" tanya Yuuna-san.

"Susu apel, jus apel, krakers apel dan masih banyak lagi!"

"Ah... Kalau begitu, kita balik aja yuk!" ajak Ruyuu-san.

"Yuk!"

**Keadaan semuanya**

"Ahh... Kalian sudah balik ya? Kita makan Sushi Tei dulu yuk!" ajak Ken.

"Sushi Tei? Yang punya Tei Sukone dong?" tanya Miku.

"... Iya kali" kata Ken

"WHUAAPPUUAHH! INI RESTORANNYA TEI SUKONE?!" seru semuanya.

"Hii.. Aku takut..."

"Sama! Nanti sushinya daging manusia lagi!"

"Hii... Diakan yandere..."

"Takut!"

"Udah udah! Kalau gitu makannya di VocaBento aja!" kata Orange-san.

"VocaBento? Yang lezat dan sedap itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Iyap! Dan juga membuat... NYAM NYAM! ENAK!" jawab Ken-san.

"Pake Roy*o?" tanya Miku.

"Iya!" jawab Ken.

"Pesen sup ayam pake negi 2!"pesen Miku.

"Pesen orange pie!" pesen Rin

"Pesen pisang goreng!" pesen Len

"Pesen tuna puff 2!" pesen Luka

"Pesen es krim vanilla 2!" pesen Kaito

"Pesen sake 2!" pesen Meiko

"Pesen gado-gado, sate, ketoprak, lontong sayur, sup ayam roy*o!" pesen Yuuna

"Pesen terong balado 2!" pesen Gakupo

"Pesen apple pie!" pesen Apple

"Pesen cabe goreng tepung! (?)" pesen Akaito.

"Pesen sup wortel 2!" pesen Gumi

"Pesen... Spageti 2 aja deh.." pesen Neru

"Pesen ayam goreng tepung!" pesen Ruyuu

"Pesen indomie rebus 2!" seru Ken

"O..Ok.. Akan jadi 1 jam lagi.." kata pelayannya itu.

5 menit kemudian-

"Pesanan datang! Nih!" kata pelayan.

Semuanya makan lahap! Sampai nggak ada sisa! Bahkan, piringnya dimakan juga! Kerenkan?

"Ok...! Ayo kita lanjut besok saja!" kata Orange.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ini jam berapa? Dan memangnya besok belum sekolah?" tanya Gumi.

"Ini jam 10 dan besok belum mulai sekolah. Sekolah mulai tanggal 25 Juli, 3 minggu lagi!" jawab Ken.

"Eh?! Ah... Kalau begitu, pamit dulu ya Bu! Pak! Selamat malam!" pamit Miku.

"Hey! Aku tidur sendiri ya?" sahut Len.

"Hee?! Kenapa? Padahal kita mau main uji nyali lo! Gak mau ikut?" tanya Kaito.

"Cowok-cowok saja?" tanya Len balik.

"Yap!" jawab Kaito.

"Ya sudah deh!" seru Len.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ada yang seram? Segera menunggu Chapter 4 yang akan mendatang... Hmm.. Mungkin 3-4 hari lagi! Tapi gak janji ya! Mau jawab review dulu!

**Hikari Kengo:**

Gakupo? Diakan lagi gila! Makanya dia dandanin tuh terong! XD

Neru memang jago hipnotis, belajar dari penghipnotis #dibakar

Ramuan? Baru tau juga pedagang caps lock jebol juga punga ramuan.. Sebagai kepasra, harus memberitahu murid nih! #diceburin

Fic delete? Memangnya fic bisa didelete? (maaf aku Author baru.. Jadi belum tau apa-apa...)

Btw, Arigato ^w^

**Yami Nova:**

Iya, jangan beli! Nanti jadi gak waras kayak Ruyuu #dibakar

Ruyuu: Ngatain orang mulu ya lu.. -,-

Ilmu hipnotis? Tanya sama mbah Neru!

Namanya juga gak waras.. XD

Hmm... Ada hotel juga kok diseberang asrama XD

Arigato ^w^

**Usagi Yumi:**

Salam kenal! Memang aku waktu nulis lagi ngantuk abis cari ide fict seharian, makanya agak ngaco, ehh.. Belum sempet update langsung disuruh tidur! -_- kalau aku liat sih, typonya banyak, lebih dari 1.. Agak pendek ya! Gomen ne..

Arigato ^w^

**Chang Kagamine:**

Oh ya? Padahal aku nulisnya pas lagi ngantuk! XD

Rinto dan Lenka ya? Planningnya sih, mau jadi tetangga sebelah! Mungkin akan keluar di Chapter 5 atau 6 bersama Miki, Piko dan IA! Tapi nggak janji lho!

Arigato! ^w^

Tentang biodata OC-OCku, akan kutulis nanti di Chapter masa depan #plak!

Arigato sudah membaca + review + favourite + follownya ya! ^w^

Please review again! :D


	4. Uji Nyali yang gagal

Kembali lagi dengan Author Orange-san! Orange-san sekarang akan sering muncul karena Orange-san itu kepasra! Uji Nyalinya hanya berlaku untuk cowok-cowok! Sorry cewek-cewek -w-

Warning! Aneh bin Ajaib, typo(s), Kegajean tingkat dewa, Rated T for language (sok inggris), garing, pendek

Disclaimer: VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KALAU MILIK SAYA VOCALOID FANS-NYA PASTI BERKURANG!

**(/ -w-)/ - \(-w- \)**

**Uji Nyali! Part 1**

Cowok-cowok sudah siap untuk uji nyali. Mengapa mereka ingin bermain uji nyali? Karena Akaito menemukan kertas ini...

**Hai anak-anak! Kalian memang hebat karena dapat kertas ini! Ketemu dimana? Ok btw, KePasra akan memberitahu syarat uji nyali! Ini: **

**Dia harus pergi ke taman asrama yang tidak jauh dari kamar mereka.**

**Di taman, dia harus duduk di tempat duduk tersedia.**

**1 jam kemudian, jika tidak ada hantu, pergilah ke pohon beringin.**

**Teman-temannya akan mengawasi. **

**Selamat bermain! :D**

**Dari: Kepasra**

**Untuk: siapa saja! :D**

Akaito langsung ingin main uji nyali sama cowok-cowok yang lain. Semuanya ikut. Peserta pertama adalah... Kaito #lol! Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi...

**(/ -0-)/ - \(-0- \)**

"... Gak ada hantu nih ya? Padahal udah 1 jam... Ke pohon bringin ahhh..." gumam Kaito.

Kaito berjalan dan menemukan 'sosok' aneh berambut panjang menutupi muka di dekat pohon beringin. Kaito sweatdrop di tempat. 'Sosok' yang Author bilang adalah sebuah (?) kuntilanak (LOL). Kaito langsung mengambil semilyar (?) langkah. Sayang, dia nyasar ke tempat aneh yang ada.. Komputer-komputer. Tempat ini mirip warnet. Anehnya, tempatnya kosong melompong nggak ada makhluk hidup satupun. Bahkan nyamukpun tidak ada. Kalau tentang yang lain, mereka mengikuti Kaito tetapi kehilangan jejak dan sekarang sedang mencari Kaito. Wajar saja, asramanya 2000 hektar! Kan susah nyari orang! Apa yang terjadi? Lol, kalau aku yang nanggapin sih, si BaKaito itu ternyata bodoh sekali ya... Dia malah main komputer yang nyala =_=". Temen-temennya tuh yang kasian nyari, lah ini, malah main =_=. Ok kembali ke cerita, teman-temannya menemukan Kaito di tempat komputer dan langsung facewall. Gimana gak mau facewall? Ngeliat BaKaito lagi asik main minecraft -_-".

"Oi, Bakaito! Ngapain kamu main minecraft?! Kan kita katanya mau uji nyali!" seru Mikuo.

"... Berisik! Mending kita main minecraft aja! Kan sebentar!" sahut Bakaito. (Baru tau kalau Kaito suka main minecraft!).

"... Ya udah, tapi abis itu ngelanjutin uji nyali!" seru Meito.

"Ini udah jam 12 gan! Kenapa gak sekarang aja uji nyalinya abis itu main minecraft?" tanya Luki.

"Ada satu masalah bro!" seru Gumiya.

"Apa?" tanya semua kecuali Gumiya.

"Perut gue muless!" jawab Gumiya.

"Ya elah bro, ke toilet aja sana sama Len! Susah amat!" sahut Gakupo.

"E-Eh?! Kok gue?" tanya Len.

"Lo paling kecil." kata Gakupo. #nggaknyambung!

"Ya udah gue ngalah deh!" seru Len.

**(/ -_-)/ - \(-_- \)**

"Woy, Len, toilet dimana sih? Udah 1 hektar jalan ketemu-ketemu!" tanya Gumiya.

"Meneketempe! Eh, itu ada orang! Tanya aja sama dia!" jawab Len.

Kemudian, Gumiya berjalan ke 'orang' itu dan bertanya...

"Mas, toilet mana ya mas?"

"Mas mos mas mos! Ini Wakil kepasra! Ngomong sama wakil yang bener dong!" seru Wakil. Kalian taukan? Ya sudah, ngapain Author bilang namanya lagi #dihajar

"Heeee?! Wakil ngapain kesini malam-malam? Emang Ken sekuriti?" tanya Gumiya.

"Hmm... Tadi Orange-san kebangun denger ada yang teriak. Orange nyuruh gue nyari tau ada apaan, pas gue ngecek seluruh asrama, ternyata ada yang digigit anjing, terus sekarang gue mau balik ke ruangan tidur si kepasra!" jelas Ken.

"Oh ya! Toilet dimana sih?" tanya Gumiya.

"Gak ada toilet di sekitar sini, kalau mau ke daerah utara! 500 hektar kedepan! Atau kalau mau sih, ke kamar kalian aja, kalian kamarnya nggak jauhkan? No. 601?" tanya Ken balik.

"Tau darimana? Stalker?" tanya Gumiya balik.

"Wakil tau apa saja! Wajar aja dong!" jawab Ken.

"Ya sudah, pamit dulu ya pak! Selamat malam!" seru Len.

**(/ -3-)/ - \(-3- \)**

"Duuhhh! Len! Kebelet pup nih! Masa mau pup di celana?! Malu dong!" teriak Gumiya.

"Balik aja ke kamar mau nggak? Daripada pusing!" tanya Len.

"Boleh aja kalau tau jalannya!" jawab Gumiya.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Len.

"Eh?! GYYYAAAA! ITUKAN SOSOK YANG ADA DI POHON BERINGIINN!" teriak Gumiya sambil nunjuk ke sosok kuntilanak itu.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LARIIIIIII!" teriak Len kayak cewek #ditabokLen XD

Mereka berdua lari secepat kilat atau mungkin lebih cepat dari kilat! Dan mereka berhenti di 'tempat' yang penuh dengan lukisan mengerikan. Mereka berdua merinding.

"Hii... Gumiya-san... Pergi aja yuk..." ajak Len.

"Yukk... Serem disini.."

"E-EH?! WOY! GUMIYA! PINTUNYA DIKUNCII!"

"WHUUUAAPPPPUUUAAHHH!"

"GIIMANA CARA KELUARNYA?!"

"KOK TANYA GUEEE?! MENEKETEMPEEEEE!"

"TANYANYA SAMA SIAPA DOOONGGG?!"

"SAMA SETAN SANAAAA TUH! YANG RAMBUT PANJAANGG!"

"WAIT, SETAN RAMBUT PANJANG?!"

"KUNTILANAK! WUUUAAAHHHHHHH!"

"LARIIIIIIII!"

"KEMANA?!"

"UDAH! DOBRAK AJA TUH PINTU SAMPE RUSAKKK!"

"KALAU TU PINTU GAK JATOH?!"

"... MATI KITA DISINI SAMA KUNTILANAK!"

"GUE GAK MAU MATIII!"

"HALLAHHH LU MATI TERUS DI VIDEO-VIDEO!"

"TAPI SEKARANG GUE GAK MAUU!"

Dan berlanjutlah perdebatan antara Gumiya dan Len (Mungkin mereka mau jadi calon DPR kali ya?). Sementara itu, keadaan cowok yang lain,

**(/ -w-)/ - \(-w- \)**

"Gumiya sama Len lama banget sih! Kita balik ke kamar aja yuk!" ajak Akaito.

"Iya nih, mereka lama banget! Udah 4 jam nih!" tambah Mikuo.

"Balik aja! Nanti mereka juga balik!" sahut Meito.

"Ya udah yuk!" kata Kaito.

**\( -_-)/ \(-_- )/**

"Kita bakalan mati..." batin Gumiya.

"Huwee! Gumiya-san! Aku nggak mau dibunuh kuntilanak!" rengek Len + puppy eyes!

"HUSH! Gede-gede kayak anak kecil! Gak baik itu!" seru Gumiya.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Len.

"Jam setengah 5.." jawab Gumiya.

"UDAH BERAPA LAMA KITA DISINI!" teriak Len.

"Allahu Akbar Allahu Akbar!" azan subuh berkumandang.

"UDAH AZAN SUBUH?!" teriak Gumiya dan Len.

"R U FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" teriak mereka lagi.

"HEY BERISIK TAUUUU! ORANG ORANG JELEK KAMPUNGAN! UDAH DARITAD- eh?" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Kalian... Murid baru?" lanjut orang itu lagi.

"Ya, begitulah, kami terperangkap disini dan tidak tau jalan pulang..." jelas Len.

"Ah souka... Watashi wa... Lenka Kagami! Yoroshiku!" seru orang itu yang bernama Lenka.

"Watashi wa Len Kagamine desu!"

"Watashi wa Gumiya Megpoid!"

"Hmm... Aku balik ke kamarku lagi ya.. " pamit Lenka.

"Jika mau keluar, tinggal dorong dengan 1 jari saja...! Sekian informasinya untuk kalian.. Ja~!"

"Oi, Len, dia seperti... Versi cewekmu! Cantik sekali dia~! Mungkin kalau dia potong rambutnya hingga pendek, dia pasti mirip kamu deh!" kata Gumiya. Hadeuh... Gumiya ini kenapa sih? Mabokkah?

"Hee? Kok samain aku? Akukan cowok!" seru Len.

"Bukan nak, kamu itu gendernya hideyoshi, mungkin kamu belum tau, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya nak!" jelas Gumiya. Sok tempe ini orang!

"APA?! SELAMA INI AKU GENDERNYA HIDEYOSHI?! APAKAH INI MIMPI BURUK YANG SELALU MENYERANG TUBUHKU YANG IMUT (?) INI?!" teriak Len.

"Hshh! Kita keluar aja yuk!" ajak Gumiya.

"H-Hai!"

Gumiya mendorong jarinya untuk membuka, ternyata terbuka! Gumiya dan Len langsung lari-lari gak jelas dan sekarang, Gumiya menabrak orang yang tak disangka oppainya gede!

"G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" ucap Gumiya.

"Hmm.. Anak baru?" tanya orang itu.

"I-Iya!" jawab Gumiya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lily-sensei. Guru bahasa jepang. Maaf hanya berkata sedikit, sedang terburu-buru.. Ja!" jelas orang yang bernama Lily itu. Dia langsung ngacir ke ruangan aneh..

"... Pertemuan yang aneh.." gumam Gumiya.

"Gumiya-san! Mau pulang atau nggak?!" tanya Len.

"Mau!" jawab Gumiya.

"G-G-Gumiya-san, kok kamu bau banget?" tanya Len.

"Bau... GYYAAAA! AKU PUP DI CELANA!" teriak Gumiya. Gumiya jorok ah! -_-

"WHUUUAAPPPPUUUUAAHHHH! TOILET MANA TOILET!" teriak Len.

"UDAH KITA KE KAMAR AJAA!"

"LIFTNYA ADA DIMANA?!"

"MENEKETEMPE! EMANG GUE TAU SEMUANYA APA?!"

"Eh, Gumiya, itu ada toilet tuh!" kata Len sambil nunjuk ke toilet.

"Temenin~!" rengek Gumiya.

"Iye iye!"

Mereka berdua pergi ke toilet yang berkesan mewah~! Toiletnya ada kamar tidurnya (?), TV (Tapi jangan harap ada naga indosiar ya! XD), dan masih banyak lagi! Len samapi cengo ngeliatnya.

"Ini kamar atau toilet?" tanya Len.  
"Manakutahu?" jawab Gumiya.

"Hei, Gumiya-san, aku kira tahu sudah terlalu mainstream!" komen Len.

"Udah! Aku mau pup dulu nih!"

**(-_-)/ \(-_-)**

"Udah selesai?" tanya Len.

"Sudah.. Ayo kita balik ke kamar!" ajak Gumiya.

Len hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dalam perjalanannya, mereka tidak diganggu oleh siapapun, ya, paling cuman pedagang caps lock jebol! Wajar aja! Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus berjalan 100 hektar! Sayang sekali (_ _)"

**\(=3=\) - (/=3=)/**

Mereka sampai di kamar... Apa yang terjadi?

Kamar 602 yang berisi cowok-cowok itu kotor, berantakan dan penuh dengan benda lengket (eiitts! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu! Itu cuman lem yang dipakai untuk pesta =_=). Sedangkan cowok-cowok lain sedang mendengkur (baca: ngorok #plak! Sama aja!). Akhirnya, Gumiya dan Len ikutan pasrah padahal dia agak jijik ngeliat kasurnya kotor.

DAN BEGITULAH AKHIR CERITA ANEH INI! AUTHOR LAGI BERPIKIRAN YANG NGGAK NGGAK DAN BEGITULAH JADINYA!

Short ._. Ok, mau jawab review dulu! :D

**Hikari Kengo:**

Well, disitu menjual segala macam krakers, susu, dll! Makanya mereka beli aja!

Ken-san adalah OC spesial Author yang sebenernya bloon #dilindes XD

Oh no no! Baca disini dan Len akan bernasib aneh disini :3

Yokatta...

Mungkin harus ditanyakan kepada orang yang sudah berpengalaman ya #plak!

Arigato!

**Icchi-chan**

Iya gak apa-apa :3

Tanya saja sama Luka atau Luki, tapi mungkin jawabannya ggrks (_ _)

Bener juga tuh! Karena saya FG Len, harus menghindari makan sushi tei nih, nanti dibunuh (/-o-)/ fly away!

Tradisi vocaloid XD

Arigato!

**Kagamine MiCha**

Neru jago hipnotis! :D

Well... Neru-san nggak mau bilang rahasianya itu apa (_ _) gomen ne Mikan-san (boleh panggil begitu? :D)

Arigato!

Review please! :D


	5. Free Time!

Halo! Orange-san sudah balik! Animenya seru-seru! Orange-san sedih gak bisa nonton anime-anime lagi karena anime yang Orange nonton itu... Hentai... Dan sekarang puasa... Jadi... Harus ditahan nafsunya...:( (Ketauan nih orange nonton DxD! XD)

Ruyuu: Ini fict apa nih?

Orange: Lanjutin fict asrama vocaloid! Udah gak ada yang lanjutin lagi (_ _)

Apple: Yahh... Kita nasibnya gimana nih?

Orange: Tenang-tenang... Ayo kita mulai~! Oh ya, dibawah ini akan ada iklan atau did you know! Games sudah terlalu mainstream...

Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya Vocaloid! Kalau fict ini saya yang punya!

Warning! Lebay, garing banget, alay, dsb.

(/-_-)/

Hari ini, para vocaloid lagi nunggu surat dari Orange. Mereka sedang main kartu Uno! Dan, Gumiya menang! :D. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah surat muncul di deket pintu. Yuuna mengambil suratnya dan membaca dengan keras.

**To: Anak-anak aneh yang mengikuti tur**

**Dari: Wakil**

**Maaf sekali ya, hari ini turnya dibatalkan! Orange-san sakit! Ok, kalian boleh kemana saja ASAL jangan keluar-keluar asrama nanti bisa diculik lho! Sudah banyak kasus penculikan diluar asrama! Dan tentu.. Pelakunya adalah...**

**Sincerely,**

**Ken(Wakil)**

Semua orang menatap surat ini dengan aneh. Nama pelakunya tidak disebut. Jangan-jangan pelakunya wakil atau kepasranya sendiri! Atau jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Ok, stop jangan-jangannya, nanti di Chapter 6 akan dikasih tau siapa pelakunya.. Tapi gak usah deh :P

Jadi semuanya pergi jalan-jalan keliling asrama tersebut. Miku bersamaKaito, Luka bersama Luki, Rin bersama Apple, Meiko bersama Meito, Gumi, Gumiya, Len, Gakupo dan Gakuko, Neru sama Nero, Kaiko bersama Yuuna, Mikuo, Akaito, dan Ruyuu . Ayo kita lihat keadaan semuanya!

**Keadaan Miku dan Kaito... **

Miku dan Kaito berencana untuk pergi beli manga. Miku beli manga K-ON!, Kaito beli manga Hen*ai! Kaito katanya mau ngalahin Gakupo! Kaito mau punya banyak manga Hen*ai kayak Gakupo! Kalau Miku memang mau beli manga k-on karena dia disuruh Luka beliin juga! Sehabis itu, mereka makan udon yang lezat nan sedap itu(Hati-hati yang baca ngiler). Rasanya, beuh, mantap! Lebih enak daripada indomie! Lebih lezat daripada mi-mi yang lain! Bumbunya meresap! Rasanya gak kayak sampah! Kalau Chef Juna yang makan, pasti udah ketauan siapa juara MasteChef! Yaitu, ya, yang bikin udon ini! Ok kembali ke cerita, Mikai sampai nambah 30 kali sampe perutnya gembul kayak gajah bengkak! Kaito bingung kenapa udonnya enak banget padahal gak ada es krimnya(bodoh =_=). Mikai kasih tip 1000 yen ke orangnya. Kerenkan? Abis makan siang, MiKai berenang(jadi keinget free!) di kolam berenang(ya iyalah! Masa mau di luar angkasa!). Miku pakai baju berenang biasa yang orang-orang biasanya pake. Bukan bikini lho! Kalau Kaito pakai.. Yang biasanya cowok-cowok pake. Celana doang itu lho! Kayak di anime Free! Sayang, Kaito gak bisa berenang, paling bisanya gaya batu! Kalau Miku bisa berenang! Gaya kupu-kupu lagi! Kerenkan? Yang pasti, gaya bebas juga sudah bisa. Disitu, mereka bertemu Miki dan Piko yang lagi jemuran disitu. Mereka kenalan dong pastinya! Merekakan ceritanya belom tau Miki dan Piko! Dan setelah itu, mereka berempat main ciprat-cipratan kayak anak kecil -_-. Setelah itu, mereka pamit dan pergi ke bioskop! Mandi dulu sih, kan abis berenang! Mereka nonton Sunlight Saga yang dimainin sama Ribet Parfumson itu lho! Yang tentang vampir-vampir nyasar ke dunia dari neraka(lha?) itu lho! Mereka nonton yang kesatu judulnya Sunlight! Ada lagi namanya Tailor Lautner! Dia itu penjahit yang tinggal di laut! Tapi kalau di film ini, dia jadi serigala! Tapi dia juga tinggal di laut(ngaco) lho! Ok, gak nyambung penjelasannya tapi mereka lagi nonton Sunlight Saga itu lah! Saya juga baru sadar, Sunlightkan yang buat nyuci-nyuci piring itu! Masa ceritanya vampir-vampir yang nyasar nyuci piring pake sunlight mama lemon? Ok, setelah mereka nonton Sunlight Saga, mereka kembali ke kamar mereka!

**Luka dan Luki**

Awalnya, Luki gak mau kemana-mana tapi, akhirnya Luki mau juga pergi ke.. Taman yang ada di asrama dan dipakai kemarin untuk uji nyali. Seharian, mereka disitu aja melulu. Makan siangnya mereka makan disitu atau picnic. Mereka memang sudah berencana picnic disitu. Disitu enak, ada banyak yang jualan makanan dan mainan, ada juga dua beringin yang kayak di alun-alun selatan di jogja itu! Enaknya, mainnya pas malam, jadi Megurine Twins mau ngajak semuanya main disitu sambil.. Makan Indomie rasa ayam spesial! Nyam.. Ok, back to cerita, Luka dan Luki disitu naik sepeda! Sebenernya sih, Luka dibonceng, Luka gak bisa naik sepeda sih! Sehabis itu, mereka picnic di deket... 2 beringin itu. Sambil berteduh. Sepi sih, tapi tetep aja ada 10-20 orang disitu. Picnic juga kayak Megurine Twins ini. Setelah picnic, mereka ke tempat yang ada gazebo-gazebo. Di deket gazebo-gazebo itu, ada kolam ikan, jadi Luka ngajak Luki kasih makan ikan! Nah, abis itu, mereka jajan gulali yang ada disitu. Enak banget lho gulalinya! Warna pink! Sesuai dengan warna rambut mereka! Ok, setelah jajan gulali, mereka beli gorengan buat yang lain. Terus ya, ke kamar mereka deh!

**Rin dan Apple**

Rin dan Apple di kamar. Habis, mereka gak tau mau ngapain. Pertama-tama, Apple lagi minum susu apel(baca ch. 3), tapi Rin tiba-tiba ngasih usul untuk pergi ke kolam berenang ekstrim(bukan kolam tempat kaimi berenang). Kolam berenang ekstrim ini ada roller coaster yang masuk-masuk ke air tapi kita bisa menghirup oxygen(wat de puk). Masuk-masuk airnya bisa bikin jantungan, jadi mohon yang sakit jangan naik roller coaster ini. Apple langsung lesu aja. Tapi daripada digiles roadroller-nya Rin? Mending ikut aja deh. Mereka siap-siap pake baju renang. Rin pake baju renang mirip Miku, Apple juga. Udah cukupkan penjelasannya? Ok, mereka pergi kesana dengan tenang, gak ada halangan pedagang caps lock jebol. Tapi kok tumben ya? Well, kalau yang kepo mau tau, kepasra udah bikin larangan dilarang ada pedagang caps lock jebol! Kalau tidak percaya tanya sama Orange-san sendiri! Ok, setelah jalan 40 hektar sambil ngemil mi bakso Bang Heri, mereka main di kolam. Mi bakso Bang Heri gak kalah enak sama udon itu lho! Memang kolam berenang ekstrim ini jauh dari kamar, tapi gak salah, kolam berenangnya mad dog nih kayaknya! Liat aja, masa ada trampolin dalam air! Yang main harus bisa tahan napas 3 menit! Kalau gak bisa ya, mati! Ada juga, kolam berenang ekstrim ada hiunya! Hiunya cuman 1 sih, tapikan serem! Yang berenang disitu pasti cuman mad dog! Liat aja, cuman ada satu orang disitu! Anaknya mad dog! Anak kecil umur 6 tahun berenang disitu! Kerenkan? Terus ada lagi tuh, roller coaster yang orange-san sebut-sebut terus! Sayang, bad luck rin and apple, tiba-tiba ujan, jadi gak jadi berenang! Mereka kembali ke kamar, tapi tiba-tiba ada banteng seruduk si Apple karena, tas yang dipake buat taro snack-snack warna merah! Bad Luck Apple! Setelah itu, Apple dibawa ke klinik Vocasrama ini. Yang pasti, Rin menjaga Apple yang abis keseruduk banteng gaje ini. Dan mereka sudah makan siangkan? Makan mi bakso Bang Heri! 2 jam kemudian, Apple sudah boleh ke kamarnya. Mereka pulang ke kamarnya dan tidur!

**Meiko dan Meito**

Meiko dan Meito gak kemana-mana. Cuman main Minecraft di tempat komputer-komputer(baca ch. 4) kemaren. Ternyata itu tempat publik, orang-orang boleh main disitu ASAL mereka murid di asrama ini. Guru-guru dan CS gak boleh masuk(walaupun gak ada CS di asrama ini). Gak bayar, gratis, 24 jam, semua game ada, Project Diva PC ada juga! Mereka berdua seharian main disitu aja! Main lost saga(game banyak bocah :v). Jadi ceritanya cuman gitu doang, mereka makan burger king yang ada di deket situ. Abis itu main lagi deh -_-. 3 jam kemudian, mereka pulang! Dikit amat ceritanya ye?

**Gumi, Gumiya, Len, Gakupo dan Gakuko**

Lima sekawan ini pergi ke taman yang menyeramkan. **Rumor disinilah terjadinya penculikan-penculikan. **Mereka jadi kayak detektif gaje yang mau-maunya selidikin rumor aneh. Padahalkan, mereka anak kecil juga, bocah-bocah yang berani kesini #dibakar. Ok, mereka selidikin sambil makan mi bakso Mbah Uki. Rasanya gak kalah sama mi bakso Bang Heri! Ya iyalah! Mbah Ukikan istrinya! Ok, abaikan, mereka tadinya gak dapet apa-apa, tapi Len melihat ada bayangan gaje di deket pohon.. Apa tuh, mangga ya? Iya deh pokoknya begitu! Len mau bilang ke temen, tapi gengsi(lha?!). Ok, tadi itu bohongan, Len udah bilang kok, ke empat orang temennya! Mereka kembali mencari bayangan tadi. Mereka mendekati pohon mangga itu. Saat mereka mengecek, tiba-tiba ada kucing warna kuning keemasan, lagi makan daging manusi-, daging tikus! Gumiya udah kaget aja. Gumi pikir, mereka pelihara aja kucing ini, daripada tinggalin aja! Tadinya Gumiya ogah, tapi lama-lama kasian juga! Bawa pulang ke kamar deh tuh kucing! Ingat! Mereka berlima udah makan mi bakso Mbah Uki! Jadi gak perlu makan siang lagi~! Selesailah penyelidikan gaje dan kamseupay ini!

**Kaiko, Yuuna, Mikuo, Akaito, dan Ruyuu **

Mereka berlima pergi ke tempat mancing ikan. Seru deh! Untung disana ada tempat jualan sate dan mi bakso! Mi bakso Bang Heri! Awalnya, mereka berlima gak dapet ikan _**SATUPUN**_, tapi tiba-tiba, Akaito dapet ikan piranha! Ikan piranhanya kayaknya ikan piranha lansia deh! Ompong begitu! Sayang banget ya! Ya dibuang lagi sama Akaito! Tapi untung banget ikan piranhanya ompong lho! Kalau gak ompong kan bisa gigit! Digigit piranha sakit lho! Sakit banget malah! Ok, bek tu de stori, Yuuna dapet ikan gurame FRESH buat dimasak nanti malam! Nyamy! Tadi ane juga buka puasanya makan gurame! Enak banget lho! Mikuo dapet ikan bandeng yang gak fresh! Jadi dibuang deh sama Mikuo! Ruyuu yang paling greget! Dia dapet ikan lele berlistrik lho! Pas dapet, Ruyuu langsung kesetrum! Lelenya kelempar ke Kaiko, Kaikonya kesetrum sampe gosong! Lelenya kabur lagi ke sungai gaje itu, sungainya ajaib banget! Ok, sekarang, Yuuna dapet... Ikan hiu -_-. Ini memang sungai terajaib di dunia! Ikan hiunya dilempar sama-sama, kan ikan hiunya gede, 6 meter! Ikan hiu putih! Kerenkan?! Untung cepet-cepet dibuang! Kalau gak, pasti semuanya udah dimakan! Tadinya mau dibawa pulang, tapi, kayaknya itu mission impossible deh.. Mana boleh coba? 4 jam kemudian, mereka mendapat ikan-ikan yang bisa buat dimakan, sebenernya cuman ikan gurame dan bandeng doang sih, tapi banyak! Ends our mancing story!

Semuanya pulang ke kamar tepat waktu. Mereka semua berencana untuk pergi ke tempat yang kayak alun-alun selatan buat makan malam. Bagaimana hasilnya? Hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Tunggu chapter nanti yang mungkin bisa bulan depan keluarnya, habis, udah mau masuk sekolah! Jadi monggo ditunggu sampai lebaran dulu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Segini dulu untuk chapter ini, abis makan gurame jadi kepikiran cerita tentang ane mancing dulu, gak dapet-dapet, eh dapet juga ikan, gak tau ikan apa, kecil, jadi dibuang aja deh! Ok, mau jawab review dulu!

**Yami Nova:**

Betul sekali! Aku setuju! Tapi yang patut dikasihani itu Gumiya, udah 5-6 pengen BAB gak bisa juga, akhirnya bab di celana! XD

Denger-denger Kaito jago main minecraft lho!

Arigato! ^w^

**Hikari Kengo:**

Kaito gak tahan kalau liat komputer ada minecraftnya! XD

Hmm... Gumiya memang aneh ya?

Lenka memang genderbendnya, tapi saya bikin jadi... Pokoknya gitulah! #gakbisajelasin T^T

Arigato! ^w^

**Icchi-chan**

Well, di tempat itu ada parfum anti-hantu #ngaco. Bakaito nggak nahan ngeliat komputer! XD

Waktu aku nulis fictnya, aku jadi keinget game Ib juga, tos! ._.

Len udah dipancung, ditembak, ditusuk, dimakan hidup-hidup, gak mati-mati juga!

Hmm.. Mungkin demi tuhan (?), Gumiya udah nahan 5-6 jam lho! Aku salut sama dia!

Arigato! ^w^


	6. Fict ini tambah gaje

A/N: SODARA SODARA SEKALIAN! ORANGE-SAN KEMBALI~~! Ada yang kangen? Ada yang jatuh cinta(?)? Ada yang sayang? Ada ya- JES JES TUT TUT TUT JES JES *Author ditabrak kereta* Ehem, saya mau ngelanjutin fict asrama vocaloid berhubungan karena truth or dare mengandung unsur tak bagus buat yang lagi puasa(Readers: alesan aja lo thor, bilang aja males lanjutin), jadi saya lanjutkan ini saja!

Warning!

Gaje, abal, garing kerupuk mi, aneh, humor maksa dll.

Disclaimer

Vocaloid bukan punya saya... Kalau vocaloid punya saya, pasti saya sudah bikin Len menjadi cewek :D #digampar

**(_ _)**

Semua tidak jadi ke taman-mirip-alun-alun-selatan. Mengapa tidak jadi? Karena hujan deras di luar. Mengapa Jakarta ma- Wait, gak nyambung.

Jadi mereka hanya main-main saja di kamar. Mereka semua sama-sama lagi nonton berita kecelakaan antara stroller (?) dan kejuaraan orang ter-gila dari dunia di Gombal TV.

**Berita yang akan saya bacakan adalah berita tentang kecelakaan antara stroller(?) dan kejuaraan orang ter-gila dari seluruh dunia. Berita pertama, kecelakaan antara stroller. 1 Author tewas, 2 nyamuk luka berat, 3 biskuit(?) luka ringan, 4 sehat, 5 sempurna. Kejadian ini terjadi di daerah sebelah utara Crypton city. Author yang tewas karena ketabrak stroller inipun dibawa ke kuburan.** **Nyamuk yang luka berat ini digegaskan ke rumah sakit nyamuk(?). 3 biskuit yang luka ringan ini hanya diberi P3K. Berita lainnya tentang kejuaraan orang ter-gila dari seluruh dunia. Dimenangkan oleh manusia bernama Orange-san. Sekian berita dari Gombal TV news. Saya, Sukori dari Gombal TV news, mengucapkan sampai jumpa!**

Sungguh berita yang aneh. Dan bek tu topik, di luar huja deras jadi mereka gak jadi ke taman-mirip-alun-alun-selatan-yang-ada-di-jogja. Jadi mereka makan gurame di kamar mereka. Dibuat oleh seorang guru bernama Hikero. Katanya sih, dia jago masak. Tapi, sih memang bener, wong rasanya enak buangetzz begini(Orenji: AUTHOR! Puasa! Dan penyakit alay anda kambuh ya?!). Setelah itu, para murid-murid aneh bin ajaib ini mau pergi ke ruangan kepasra. Katanya sih, ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Ya udah, kita langsung aja kesana ya?

**-.-.-.-.-.-Ruang Kepasra-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Bu, tadi manggil buat apa ya bu?" tanya Yuuna.

"Ini. Seragam sekolah nih, nanti gak pake seragam sekolah gimana? Dan juga, daftar pelajaran berserta ekstrakurikuler!"

"YOU DON'T SAY?!"

Waduh, gak sopan ini anak-anak baru. Sama yang punya kok begitu banget!

"Yak, itu saja yang perlu disampaikan! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Kepasra gaje ini.

Mereka semua pulang. Lagian, ngapain disana lama-lama? Kayak gak ada kerjaan aja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-KAMAR-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Mari kita lihat ada pelajaran apa di asrama ini!" sahut Yuuna sambil ngemil gado-gado(?).

Mau lihat pelajaran dan gurunya juga? Nyok!

**Bahasa Inggris: Avanna**

**Bahasa Indonesia: Asayashi Rukako**

**Bahasa Jepang: Yuzuki Yukari**

**Bahasa Mandarin: Luo Tianyi**

**Seni Budaya: Miukaori Yukko**

**IPS: Miukaori Rihayashi**

**IPA: IA**

**OR: Orenji**

**PKn: Miukaori Yane**

**Agama: Orange**

**Tawuran(?): Juon Kiku, Mayu dan Tei Sukone**

**TIK: Lily**

**Ekstrakurikuler: Tergantung**

**Ekstrakurikuler:**

**Kaligrafi Bahasa Mandarin: Yan He**

**Tambahan Bahasa Jepang: Yuzuki Yukari**

**Ilmu Hitam: Mayu**

**Pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga: Orange**

**Masak: Hikero Yurogeki**

**Yandere: Tei Sukone**

**Grup sekolah:**

**Yandere Group: Pembimbing: Mayu**

**Vocal Group: Pembimbing: IA**

**Girls Group: Pembimbing: Orange**

**Boys Group: Pembimbing: Orenji**

**Dolls Group: Pembimbing: Miukaori Rukako**

**VIP Group: Pembimbing: Ruko Yokune**

**Seragam:**

**Seragam warna merah putih dipakai untuk hari Senin.**

**Seragam warna jingga dipakai untuk hari Selasa, Rabu dan Kamis, bagi yang VIP warna silver. **

**Seragam warna kuning dipakai untuk hari Jumat, bagi yang VIP warna emas.**

**Sabtu dan Minggu libur**

**Tertanda**

**-Kepasra**

Semua orang dropsweat pas baca ini. Sampai ada pelajaran tawuran lho, saudara-saudara! Bagaimana masa depan anak-anak di asrama ini? Bagaimana mungkin seorang hermaprodit(?) bisa membimbing VIP Group? Yak, karena semuanya kebingungan, mereka semua langsung tidur...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek banget (wOAO)w Habis, lagi gak ada ide banget nih otak (_ _). Jadi cuman gini doang deh, ini gak mungkin bisa dapet 1,000 words nih kayaknya... Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai! *sujud sujud ke reader* Ah, ehem, saya mau jawab review dulu...**

**Samantha Fangelina:**

**Halo! :D**

**Iya gak apa-apa! :D Yang penting sudah baca, sudah baca saja saya hepi kok (_ _)**

**Miku: Iya dong! Miku gitu lho!**

**Orange: Huh! Miku sombong! *ngiri karena kagak bisa berenang* **

**Sudah lanjut!**

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Hikari Kengo:**

**Kaito otaknya... Sepertinya sudah tertular Gakupo (_ _)**

**Sunlight Saga itu memang film vampir nyuci piring :D *dihajar fens twilight***

**Rin dan Apple dua-duanya suka greget, tapi.. Karena hujan, jadi gak jadi main di kolam berenang itu deh. Ya! HIDUP MAD DOG! *bawa-bawa bendera ada gambar mad dognya* *dibuang ke kali ciliwung***

**Kucing aneh, tepatnya kucing karnivora *dibantai***

**Kolam mancing terajaib dan paling greget dari seluruh dunia! :D  
Apdetnya.. Ini sudah apdet, tapi belom lebaran sih, tapi kagak apa-apa kan?**

**Sudah lanjut!**

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**akanemori:**

**Free talk kakao talk! *dibantai karena OOT***

**Ente lope-lope sama Nagisa? Wah, seperti temen ane dong! :D  
Orange-san suka Rei di Free! :D**

**Hehe, saya paling suka salah fandom! :D *digetok***

**Sudah lanjut!**

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Gery O Donut:**

**Orenji: Nama yang unik.. *dibakar***

**Heheheh, memang tujuan saya seperti itu.. *dibakar, dikubur dicelupin(?) sama readers karena mancing yang lagi puasa***

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Icchi-chan:**

**Kaito forever hentai! *dilemparin es krim sama Kaito***

**Papa lemon? Wkowkow XD **

**Iya dong! Mad dog gitu lo!**

**Awkwkawk, masa dipajang di museum? Piranha lansia memang tidak mainstream sih... XD**

**Ga mungkin itu ._.**

**Sudah lanjut!**

**Thanks for review! ^w^  
**

**Reviel:**

**Saya sudah lanjut ^w^ **

**Ehehehe *nyengir-nyengir bego* Saya suka anime ecchi dan hentai :D**

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Byakko Hiyorin:**

**Iya, saya Author gaje yang baru :D. Tidak apa-apa! Jika anda berusaha, anda pasti bisa seperti author-author terkenal! **

**Orenji: Tumben banget ngasih advice thor, ada apaan?**

**Orange: Abaikan genderbend saya yang agak-agak ini *dibunuh Orenji***

**Masa? Yah, menurut OC-OC saya, ini fict garing banget! Aku memang tidak pandai membuat fict humor *pundung***

**Iya, ceritanya disini Kaimi pacaran ehehe**

**Saya juga suka, tapi saya lebih suka MikuLen! :D  
Sudah update! **

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Kirina Fujisaki:**

**Hah? Apa benar? Ini fict lucu? Akhirnyaaa! *lompat lompat kagak jelas***

**Yuuna pandai mancing! Mau mancing ikan kek, mau mancing emosi kek, bahkan mancing laptop bisa! Kalau dibawa ke kamar? Udah dimarahin sama Kepasranya! XD  
Rin dan Apple? Ah, Rin dan Apple! Kalian berdua mendapat penghargaan yang paling lucu! *ditabok***

**Mikai? Ah ya, udonnya kalau dipikir-pikir pasti enak *ngiler netes-netes* *ditendang karena lagi puasa***

**Thanks for review! ^w^**

**Yah, segitu saja, kita ketemu lagi nanti pas chapter 7! :D**

**BUBAY AYAMM! *apa sih***

**JANGAN LUPA REVI- JES JES JES TUT TUT *Author ditabrak kereta lagi***


End file.
